


천사 // chanbaek

by RacheleLeggieri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheleLeggieri/pseuds/RacheleLeggieri
Summary: Oneshot ispirata alla canzone 'Heaven' degli ExoChanyeol x BaekhyunBoy x Boychanbaek-baekyeol
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	천사 // chanbaek

Era una notte come tutte le altre; il leggero venticello primaverile entrava dalla finestra facendo svolazzare lievemente le tende color panna che si intonavano perfettamente con il resto della stanza.  
Le uniche fonti di luce erano la Luna che si trovava alta in cielo, quasi piena, e i lampioni alti che percorrevano la strada.  
Gli unici suoni udibili erano le verdi foglie dei maestosi alberi in fiore che ondeggiavano, e il sussurrare dei due amati rannicchiati sotto le coperte del letto matrimoniale.  
Baekhyun era raggomitolato su se stesso nascondendo il viso sul petto del più alto, quest'ultimo invece lo teneva stretto a se stesso come se potesse scappare da un momento all'altro.

Per i due era diventata un'abitudine quella di passare la notte a parlare, sussurrando smancerie che facevano ridacchiare ambo i giovani.  
Il leggero lenzuolo copriva il corpo del più grande fino alla spalla, quindi il più alto lo sistemò in modo da coprire interamente l'esile corpo di Baekhyun.   
Le mani di Chanyeol vagavano sotto quel lenzuolo per toccare la pelle dell'altro come se se ne fosse già dimenticato la delicatezza.   
La pelle del più gracile era soffice e liscia quasi come il lenzuolo che lo ricopriva. 

Le grandi mani calde del primo raggiunsero il viso del suo amato che alzò la testa per poter guardare il più alto negli occhi.  
Il pollice di Chanyeol scorreva sulla guancia di Baekhyun mentre quest'ultimo pensava a quanto fosse follemente innamorato dell'uomo che aveva davanti.  
Tra le braccia del gigante si sentiva amato e al sicuro, si sentiva speciale.

Ricordava ancora come Chanyeol associasse un suo qualsiasi aspetto ad un colore, ad un'oggetto o ad un suono.  
Ricordava ancora quando il più alto gli disse che per lui era l'azzurro del cielo, e come la sua voce fosse il giallo.   
Baekhyun amava pensare che il giallo della sua voce fosse il sole del suo essere; la cosa che lo rendeva così bello.

-Yeol? Cosa sono per te?- chiese curioso Baekhyun; ogni volta che faceva questa domanda Chanyeol rispondeva in modo diverso, associandolo sempre a qualcosa di nuovo.  
La risatina del gigante gli riempí le orecchie come il canto degli uccellini d'estate, un suono a dir poco incantevole.

-Per me Baek tu sei come un dipinto, più lo guardi e più è bello; un qualcosa che tutti ammirano e che pochi possono toccare con mano; qualcosa che rappresenta l'armonia di più concetti e colori un solo complesso; un qualcosa di perfetto che rimane immutato al di fuori; un dipinto dai colori accesi e scarlatti, colori caldi, pennellate dolci e delicate; un capolavoro terminato con dedizione, pazienza e niente fretta; calma, sincerità, sentimento.   
Per me Baek tu sei il diamante più splendente, un diamante così luccicante che fa invidia agli astri nel cielo.  
Per me Baek tu sei l'incarnazione del divino, dell'etereo.  
Il tuo viso perfetto sembra scolpito nel marmo; la tua risata sembra il suono prodotto da un'arpa, così cristallina e preziosa; la tua pelle sembra una nuvola, soffice e bianca.  
Per me Baek tu sei un angelo-

Baekhyun guardò così intensamente Chanyeol negli occhi che a quest'ultimo mancò il respiro, Baekhyun era bello da far male.  
Quando sorrise Chanyeol tornò a respirare; il sorriso di Baekhyun era in grado di dargli vita. Era la cura ad ogni suo male.

Baekhyun ancora preso dalle parole di Chanyeol lo baciò a fior di labbra. Un brivido percorse la spina dorsale del più alto facendogli venire la pelle d'oca.  
Baekhyun invece godeva del calore che emanava il più piccolo nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

Chanyeol in quel momento così tranquillo stava per addormentarsi, ma il canticchiare di Baehyun lo fece svegliare del tutto. Rizzò le orecchie per ascoltare quell'incantevole melodia.  
La dolce voce del più basso mandava vibrazioni lungo tutto il corpo del minore che chiuse gli occhi beandosi di quel miracolo. 

In momenti come quello Chanyeol era fortemente convinto che Baekhyun fosse un dono del cielo, un angelo senza ali.


End file.
